


Bella Notte

by SSAEmilyHotchner



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAEmilyHotchner/pseuds/SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. It's Hotch and Emily's honeymoon and they can't keep their eyes off each other. When Emily comes up with a daring plan that Hotch finds appealing, how do they proceed? Written for the Twitter Smut-Off Challenge #1 - 'Craziest Place to Have Sex'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella Notte

Smiling serenely as she rested her head on Hotch's shoulder, Emily let out a quiet sigh. "Today has been perfect."

He chuckled warmly. "It sure has," he said, intertwining their fingers as they slowly strolled along the Venetian walkways. His eyes as dark as the landscape around them, he pressed a kiss to the exposed skin just below her ear, languidly sucking at the sensitive skin there. "You enjoying your honeymoon so far, Mrs. Hotchner?" he crooned.

"Mmmm…very much so, Mr. Hotchner," she said, her voice almost dazed. "Though, the next time you and I go on a gondola ride in the Grand Canal, try not to take me in the backseat with everyone watching," she teased, shooting him a wink.

Hotch growled lightly. "I did not take you," he said, a tinge of regret coloring his voice.

She let out a breathy little laugh. "Oh, but don't tell me you didn't want to," she tossed back.

Memories of their previous day's attraction on the water came flashing back now, and Hotch had to prevent himself from slinging Emily over his shoulders and carrying her off to bed when he remembered the short white sundress she had been wearing, the feel of the coarse blanket the gondolier had draped over their laps for comfort, and how his fingers had stealthily crept up her thigh…higher…higher…until…

"Of course I wanted to," he murmured, holding the door open for her as they entered the luxury hotel they were staying at. "You're gorgeous, amazing, perfect..." There was a brief pause. "And so damn delicious." And you're all mine.

Emily bit back her groan at the mental image of Hotch licking her cream off of his fingers, a delightfully salacious look on his face at the knowledge that he had just brought her to orgasm in the middle of Venice. How could it be that with just a few words, he already had her completely hot and bothered? Mad skills, the man had. "You better watch yourself, Aaron," she chided playfully, swatting at his side. "Watch yourself before you get yourself into something you're…not quite ready for right now."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "'Not quite ready for'?" he quoted amusedly, many an idea forming in his mind now. "Really? And what might that be, sweetheart?"

Grinning wickedly, she steered him away from the elevators they were headed towards, giggling like a schoolgirl at the confused expression that donned his handsome face. "You sure you want to know?"

At the unmistakably lustful shimmer in his wife's eyes, Hotch knew she had something in mind…something that would no doubt finish off the day with a bang. After all, it was almost midnight and they had just came back from a wonderful dinner.

He was ready for his dessert.

So, giving her a smile of his own and nodding in response, he allowed her to lead him outside.

~.~.~

"The…hotel pool?"

Emily laughed huskily, the sound setting his blood afire. "If I remember correctly, you did say you wanted to take me by the water." She motioned around them. The infinity pool was beautiful, lined by innumerable white lounge chairs and sweet-smelling trees. The weather was balmy, perfect. The water glimmered in the moonlight. Most enchanting of all was the view from where they were standing; the shadowy yet lighted Venice skyline. "There's no one here." Kicking off her sandals, she sauntered along the edge of the pool, her hips swaying in a tantalizing motion that was making it harder and harder for Hotch to suppress his less than gentlemanly urges.

It was making something else harder and harder, too.

"Emily, what –" He sputtered as Emily took off her top and tossed it on one of the nearby chairs nearby. "Security cameras?" he finally asked, his eyes darkening even further as she stepped out of her skirt.

"There are none," she whispered happily in his ear, nibbling on its shell and smiling at his resulting snarl. Helping him out of his shirt and leaving it at their feet, she reached around his middle and circled her arms to his front, working at the zipper of his khakis. "I've wanted you all day," she breathed.

Hotch groaned in pleasure as he felt Emily's small fingers encircling him. "Baby, you had me in the airplane restroom on the way here. You had me all day yesterday. And all morning this morning."

"You complaining?"

He chuckled. "No. I'm just in awe of how insatiable you are. I love it." At that, without even another word, he turned around, lifted Emily into his arms, and tossed her into the water, diving in beside her a mere second later.

Rising to the surface, Emily took in a massive breath of air. "Aaron!" she exclaimed incredulously, her mouth falling open in shock.

Swimming up to her with long, almost uncharacteristically graceful strides, Hotch spun her around and fused his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He held her for a long moment, reveling in the feel of her slick, smooth skin beneath his hands, the feel of her tongue dancing with his and finding her favorite crevices of his mouth, the feel of one long leg coming to wrap around his waist…

Emily pulled away, breathless and drunk with sensation. "Holy hell," she managed, blinking away the stars in her eyes. "Getting thrown into the water and then kissed senseless was definitely not what I had in mind when I led you here, but I regret nothing," she laughed, craning her neck to the side to give him yet another kiss.

"Hmmm?" This time it was Hotch's turn to pull away, holding her at arm's length in order to look at her fully. There was an ethereal orange glow to her skin, brought on by the multi-colored lights at the bottom of the pool. He smiled against the base of her neck, licking her collarbone in the process. "Then what did you have in mind, sweetheart?"

In answer to his question, Emily pushed off his chest and swam to the far end of the pool, a couple yards away from him. She rolled her eyes when he didn't follow her. "Come here, Aaron," she said saucily, beckoning him over with a crook of her pointer finger. "Unless you want me to have all the fun all by myself," she said lowly, knowing that if their surroundings were better lit, she would be able to see his eyes darken impossibly more. She knew what the image of her going at it by herself did to him. It made him hot.

And that was just what she wanted.

Their gazes locked, Emily reveled in the feral look on his face as he closed the distance between them, a curious smile dancing on his lips when he saw her prop herself up on her elbows and hoist herself onto the tiled deck of the pool, her legs still dangling in the water. Finally reaching the deck of the pool as well, Hotch rested his crossed arms on the tile then rested his head on his crossed arms, and peered up at her. He was liking his view; right before his eyes was the marvelous sight of the apex of Emily's thighs, miles and miles of skin bared to his gaze. And then, the generous swell of her breasts, covered only by her simple yet appealing nude bra...

Pressing a kiss to the inside of her left thigh and smiling against her skin when her muscles there quivered, he repeated, "What were you expecting?"

Rising to her feet and glancing down at him, still in the water, Emily held out a hand for him to join her. "Something like this," she answered when he was standing beside her.

"What -"

Cutting him off with a searing kiss, Emily guided them back until he was pressing her against the pool's diving board. She whispered a laugh against his cheek when understanding finally dawned on him, and he lifted her onto the diving board, admiring how her glistening skin shone in the light as he laid her down on the sturdy white board. He staved a growl in the back of his throat as he gazed at her, gazing back at him through heavy-lidded eyes. Peeling off the last layer of damp clothing that had been sticking to his body, Hotch threw his boxers in the general direction of his other clothes, not caring that they landed somewhere else entirely.

"You're so fucking sexy," he whispered into her ear as he climbed over her, his lips painting a scorching hot path along her skin. "My gorgeous wife," he rasped against the ripe skin of her breasts as he unclasped her bra and let it fall off the board.

Twining her fingers in his thick, wet hair, Emily pulled him up for a final kiss before saying two words that charged the entire atmosphere surrounding them.

"Take me."

And that was exactly what he did.

"Right here?" Hotch murmured hotly. "You want me to fuck you right here?"

She gasped as he pushed aside the thin lace of her panties and skillfully stroked her already engorged clit, working it like no other man had ever been able to do. "Yes," she managed. "Aaron, please."

"Are you sure?" he taunted, lazily sucking on a rucked nipple as he peered up at her. "People could come back here any second now and find us."

"God!" Emily exclaimed in frustration, her body pulsating as she writhed beneath him, desperate for his touch. "Just take me!"

Hotch grinned indulgently. He couldn't help it; he was a red-blooded male and loved it when she begged.

After all, who wouldn't?

"Your wish is my command, my love," he eventually answered quietly. And then, after pressing the sweetest of sweet kisses to her parted lips, he sealed them together with one sure stroke.

A strangled moan slipping past her lips, Emily's head fell back at the sudden rush of sensation that filled her. Sure, they'd done this too many times to count; maybe not on a diving board in such a potentially public place in Italy, but they had had their fair share of experiences, and had developed a fail-proof rhythm over their year of dating - and now marriage. But no matter how many times they indulged themselves in their own little slice of heaven, Emily would never be able to get used to the way he made her feel...the way her nerve-endings tingled and spiked and jumped and caught on fire at the sheer bliss that came from their physical union.

It was perfection.

His breath fanning out against her cheeks as he began the torturously beautiful drive of his cock into her tight heat, Hotch buried his face in Emily's perfumed neck, the scent of her skin mixed with the equally as intoxicating scent of the flowering trees surrounding the pool almost sending him into sensory overdrive. It was when his pace began to increase when Emily let out a slight groan; not one of pain, but suppressed pleasure.

"Aaron," she purred, her eyes falling shut at the feeling of ecstasy building low in her belly. "Aaron, slower," she sighed, her voice once again holding a certain drugged sound. He could never get tired of the sound. Never in his life.

"Slower?" Hotch echoed, obeying. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah," Emily panted simply, her brain simply not functioning well enough to reply any further. "Oh..."

A slow smile touching his lips, he kissed her crown, slowing the pace of his thrusts until they were both moaning. "You want me to make love to you, Emmy?" he asked huskily, his lips now at her ear. "Is that what you want? Tell me."

Their gazes met. "Yes," she gasped again, her open mouth providing Hotch with the opportunity to plunder her with his tongue. "Love me, Aaron. Love me, love me, love me," she chanted, her voice almost foreign to her ears. With every single thrust bringing her closer to completion, to much-needed release and ecstasy, Emily felt herself hurtling toward paradise. She was close; so close...

"Always." Hotch sighed against her lips, "Mmmm...God, you feel so good, Emily." Holding on to her tightly - so as not to tumble off the diving board and into the pool - as their lovemaking became slightly more frantic, he felt the familiar coiling of tension begin to rise up in him. His senses attuned to his surroundings, Hotch focused on the sounds around him; the quiet slap of skin against skin, the slow lap of the pool water against its nearly invisible deck, Emily's shallow pants...

The need in him suddenly breaking loose, he caressed the supple skin of Emily's ass as he pulled her as flush against him as possible, smiling as her arms immediately tightened around his neck. "Come for me, baby," Hotch rasped, taking her earlobe hostage between his teeth. "Come on...come on, Emily..."

A final passionate kiss earned him a lusty cry against his mouth that he eagerly swallowed. Cupping her slender neck with one large palm and toying with the wet curls he found at her nape, Hotch was pistoning his hips forward as if his life depended on it, reveling in the slick slide of his flesh into hers, when suddenly...suddenly...

Emily cried out in sheer ecstasy as she was flung head-first into a sea of white-hot pleasure. Unable to see clearly, unable to even remember her name, all Emily could think to do was tighten the hold her legs had around his waist, drawing him ever deeper into her svelte body and bringing forth an unrestrained growl from her partner.

Her husband.

Gazing deep into Emily's glassy eyes as he, too, tumbled over the edge, Hotch held her sweaty frame in his arms for a long moment afterwards, kissing her wet hair idly as he felt her aftershocks die down. They spent many a minute simply lying there, trying in vain to coax each other down from their highs; but the feelings they had experienced were just too much to let loose. Finally, Hotch shot her a darkly handsome grin as he took Emily's hand in his and caressed her skin with his thumb.

"We didn't use a condom, you know," he said nonchalantly, toying with the diamond ring resting on her slender finger.

Emily slid further down his chest, smiling slightly as the diving board beneath them began to move slightly at her actions. "It wouldn't be so bad, would it?" she finally said in response, with surprising clarity of mind. "Me getting pregnant. Us having a child of our own."

Immediately, images of a very pregnant Emily came to Hotch's mind, and he couldn't help but smile at the thoughts; Emily glowing, her hands sitting atop her swollen belly. He and Emily sitting in bed at some late time at night, going over baby names. And then, he and Emily at the hospital, welcoming their child into the world. A girl. A baby girl, maybe. With his dimples and Emily's nose...

Kissing her softly, Hotch ran danced a finger down the length of Emily's bared spine. "I agree; it wouldn't be so bad," he repeated.

Emily smiled brilliantly, their naked limbs still intertwined. "You know..." she laughed after a while, "I'm surprised we didn't fall off this thing," she said, biting her lip amusedly as the diving board began to bounce slightly, all thanks to Hotch.

"So am I. But I'm very glad we didn't." He pressed his lips to her ear. "Because that was, by far, the best sex I've ever had. With the most gorgeous woman in the world, too, might I add," Hotch said, winking.

"I'd have to agree," Emily said, mustering up the energy to move into a sitting position, and leaning against Hotch slightly as he followed suit. Gazing into the midnight-hued pool water, she breathed out a gentle sigh. "I love you, Aaron."

His expression softening, Hotch held her close and rested his chin on one smooth, creamy shoulder. "I love you, too, Emily. Emily Hotchner."

"I'll never get tired of hearing people call me that," Emily admitted, turning slightly in his embrace.

"Neither will I," he said in turn, kissing the corner of her jaw. A perfect, lovely moment passed before Hotch scooted further down the length of the diving board, eyeing their clothes scattered about on the deck. "Now come on. Let's go up to bed before someone sees us."

Gracefully diving into the water once more, Emily surfaced with a shiver. "Now, when you say 'go to bed', do you mean actual sleeping or do you mean..."

Hotch silenced her with a long kiss. "I'm nowhere near done with you, beautiful."

And he wouldn't be for a very long time, not until the early morning sunshine decided to make an appearance.


End file.
